


Tony Tangos with the Vicious Weed

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: flashslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not my boys (sadly) and I make no money whatsoever. </p><p>Notes: Written for Flashslash prompt 145 (in 8 minutes. Kind of rough. Sorry 'bout that)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tony Tangos with the Vicious Weed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my boys (sadly) and I make no money whatsoever. 
> 
> Notes: Written for Flashslash prompt 145 (in 8 minutes. Kind of rough. Sorry 'bout that)

“So what does the famous Gibbs’ gut tell you?” Tony asked, reaching for his slacks.

Gibbs sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Says maybe you should see a doctor about that rash.”

At the sound of the very word, a suggestible Tony reached up and scraped his fingernails against the side of his neck, where exquisite red bumps covered his skin. “Oh God. Really?” He pulled the pants on more quickly.

Gibbs smiled one of his rare amused smiles. “No, not really, DiNozzo. Don’t look so worried. Some baking soda and vinegar will do the trick.” He got up and intercepted Tony as the man fiddled with his belt buckle. “But that can wait.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “No, Jethro, I don’t think it can. It itches pretty bad and—” His abrupt stop had been triggered by Gibbs raising a hand. But it wasn’t to slap the back of Tony’s head. 

Instead, he placed a finger over Tony’s lips. The finger lingered there for a moment then was replaced by Gibbs’ lips. Warm. Reassuring. Making Tony’s eyes close and shoulders sag. And then a warm breath touched his face with the words, “I can come up with something to distract you.” 

Tony let himself be led back to bed, losing the slacks along the way along with every urge to scratch.


End file.
